Spring Love
by Lou1507
Summary: "Jadilah musim semi ku, aku akan selalu menjadi bunga mu. Aku harap kita bisa melebur satu sama lain dan saling membuka diri. Hati kita ke hati yang tidak terlihat sebelumnya. Sekarang kita saling berhadapan. Bunga yang tersembunyi akhirnya mekar. Aku pikir musim semi telah tiba." Spring Love. HunHan GS with official couple. Selasa, 13 Maret 2018.


**Spring Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lou1507 present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang mata tajam bak elang itu mendelik pelan saat telinganya mendengar suara alunan gitar akustik di mainkan oleh seseorang yang tengah mengetes alat musik itu dengan memainkan kord gitar secara acak. Konsentrasi dan perhatiannya tidak akan pecah dan teralihkan dari kegiatan rapat yang di bentuk bersama dengan 4 orang lainnya jika saja suara petikan gitar akustik itu di iringi dengan alunan merdu suara seorang wanita yang tengah mengetes microphonenya.

Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok wanita yang kini tengah memangku gitar akustik berwarna putih dengan beberapa coretan di badan gitarnya. Sosok wanita dengan balutan dress selutut berwarna dasar krem pucat dengan motif bunga yang tidak terlalu ramai, rambut sepunggung berwarna cokelat gelap dengan gelombang di bagian bawah dan poni rata tepat di atas mata, sepasang mata yang cantik dengan bulu mata lentik dan juga bola mata yang berwarna terang. Hanya saja wajah sosok wanita itu tidak dapat di deskripsikan dengan baik, jika saja masker putih itu tidak menutup sebagian wajahnya.

Pemilik sepasang mata tajam bak elang itu yakin jika sosok wanita yang ia lihat tengah duduk di sebuah kursi tinggi di atas panggung itu memiliki wajah yang cantik nan menawan. Ia masih saja fokus pada sosok wanita itu jika saja salah satu dari ke 4 orang di sekitarnya tidak mengganggunya.

"Oh Sehun, haruskah aku mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi?" ucap seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna cokelat gelap yang di tata ke atas dengan rapi, sehingga menampilkan dahi lebarnya yang memperjelas dan mempertegas rupa tampan pria itu.

"Tidak," pria yang di tanyai itu, Oh Sehun, berdeham pelan sambil mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman di sofanya, "Aku kurang setuju dengan konsep itu." Sehun menunjuk sebuah video yang terputar di sebuah macbook di atas meja dan justru menghentikan tayangan video tersebut.

Ke empat orang lainnya mendesah pelan sambil menyandarkan punggung mereka di sofa masing-masing. Sementara mereka menyamankan diri sambil menikmati hidangan yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya dan memutuskan menghentikan rapat dadakan mereka sejenak, pandangan Oh Sehun kembali tertarik oleh sosok wanita yang kini tengah memainkan gitarnya dengan melodi-melodi lembut yang menenangkan.

Oh, bahkan wajah sosok wanita itu kini sudah terlihat jelas oleh kedua mata elangnya.

Sepasang mata bulat berwarna cerah dengan bulu mata lentik, hidung mungil dan bibir kecil yang berlekuk cantik. Sosok wanita itu terlihat sederhana, bahkan porsi tata rias yang di gunakan oleh wanita itu terkesan tipis dan natural. Belah pipinya yang merona lembut dan warna bibir yang merah alami.

Sangat cantik.

 _Nunkkochi naerin_

 _Beoseu jeongnyujange nal deryeodajuda_

 _Kkok nae soneul_

 _Jamneun neo ttaemune na nollasseo_

Entah apa yang membuat kedua sudut bibir tipis milik Sehun tertarik ke atas secara perlahan membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyuman. Sangat tipis, hingga tak seorang pun ada yang mengetahui jika pria itu sedang tersenyum. Suara sosok wanita itu mulai mengalun indah dan menyanyikan bait per bait sebuah lagu dengan suaranya yang lembut. Seperti alarm pagi yang ceria.

 _Aju oraejeonbuteo sumgyeotdeon_

 _Nae mami deulkin geolkka_

 _Buneun barame sillin_

 _Uriege beonjin_

Tidak berlangsung lama, Sehun kembali ke wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya. Bahkan ada sedikit kerutan halus di keningnya. Kedua alisnya bertautan dan matanya berkedip dengan cepat berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh sosok wanita itu terdengar seperti sebuah cerita atau kisah yang pernah terjadi. Semakin keras Sehun mencari tau maka semakin dalam pula kerutan kening dan alisnya. Membuat ke empat orang lainnya yang sebelumnya menikmati cemilan mereka masing-masing, kini teralihkan dengan ekspresi berpikir seorang Oh Sehun.

Pria itu bahkan tidak terlihat seserius ini pada rapat mereka sebelumnya.

 _This is love_

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan di sepanjang trotoar pinggiran jalan dari tempat les musiknya menuju ke halte bus terdekat. Sebenarnya gadis bertubuh semampai itu bisa saja menumpang pada motor teman kelas les musiknya untuk pulang bersama dan di antarkan pulang, jika saja teman kelasnya itu tidak ada urusan dengan seseorang yang menurutnya itu penting lebih penting dari pada memberikan Luhan sebuah tumpangan.

Jadilah saat ini gadis itu berjalan kaki sambil bersenandung pelan lagu kesukaannya yang mengalun dari earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang memegang tangan kanannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Tangan halus yang hangat dengan beberapa tekstur urat nadi di tangan bertelapak tangan besar itu. Tidak ada niatan untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan itu ataupun melirik siapa pemilik tangan itu. Wajah mungilnya hanya menampilkan senyuman kecil yang tidak lagi menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

Sosok pemilik tangan besar itu berdeham pelan dan menghentikan langkahnya begitu keduanya sudah sampai pada halte bus. Sosok seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian serba putih, hitam dan abu-abu. Mantel musim dingin panjang yang mencapai batas lututnya terlihat terbuka tanpa di kancing.

"Pulang sendirian lagi?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan, menjawab pertanyan pria itu. Menarik sudut bibirnya kian melebar kala merasakan genggaman tangan pria itu mengerat di jari-jemarinya.

"Kau harus lekas pulang dan menghangatkan diri. Jangan sampai menggigil kedinginan di luar ruangan seperti ini."

"Aku paham, Sehun."

Sosok pria bertubuh tinggi itu, Oh Sehun, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum menarik kebelakang tubuh Luhan, saat beberapa orang berlarian untuk sampai di halte bus. Bahkan tubuh pria itu bagaikan tameng untuk Luhan agar tubuhnya tidak berdesakan dengan yang lainnya. Agar kakinya tidak terinjak, agar dirinya merasa nyaman dan aman di balik tubuh tinggi nan kokoh milik pria itu.

Luhan dan Sehun sudah saling mengenal sejak masa awal duduk di bangku SMA. Luhan mengenal pria itu sebagai sosok senior yang tegas dan juga mudah bergaul. Memiliki banyak teman dan di kenal baik oleh para guru. Sosok senior yang akan terlihat bersinar saat berada di lapangan basket. Sosok senior yang terlihat bak model papan atas jika berada dalam kelas pelajaran tambahan, di mana para senior menjadi asisten para guru yang membawa pelajaran tambahan di sore hari. Sosok senior yang terlihat seperti super hero khayalan dengan melakukan perbuatan kecil seperti menolong orang tua lanjut usia menyebrang jalan, menolong seekor kucing turun dari dahan pohon yang menyamai tinggi badannya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Kini Luhan berada pada tingkat akhir masa sekolahnya. Dan berjuang sendiri tanpa dukungan-dukungan kecil dari sosok seorang senior yang selalu ada untuknya. Sosok senior idolanya itu bahkan sudah lulus sebelum ia mengenal lebih jauh pria itu. Ia harus melewati 2 tahun kedepan masa sekolahnya tanpa sosok seniornya itu.

"Kau melamun." Sehun melambaikan telapak tangannya yang bebas di hadapan wajah gadis itu yang kini tersentak kecil di tempatnya berdiri.

"Oh?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, "Maaf." Dan menundukkan kepalanya saat merasa kedua pipinya menghangat. Bahkan hati dan tubuhnya juga menghangat saat ini.

Perlahan namun pasti, jari-jemarinya bergerak menggenggam balik tangan Sehun membuat si pemilik tangan besar itu menolehkan kepalanya dan melirik ke arahnya. Membuat sebuah senyuman simpul tersampir di wajah tampannya. Walau hanya beberapa detik saja. Meskipun Luhan tak sempat melihat senyuman kecil sosok pria itu, namun gadis itu tau dari ayunan pelan genggaman tangan yang saling menggenggam itu.

Sosok pria itu terlihat senang.

Saat sebuah bus datang dan berhenti pada halte tempat mereka menunggu, Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya hingga bersebelahan dengan gadis itu, menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga mensejajarkan wajahnya pada kepala Luhan.

"Jika sudah sampai di rumah, hubungi aku. Oke?"

Luhan kembali tersenyum kecil, senyum lembut yang menyegarkan pandangan, tidak memberikan respon apapun pada pria itu dan malah melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka secara sepihak dan berlari kecil ke arah bus sebelum bus itu pergi.

Sedangkan pria itu tersenyum geli di tempatnya berdiri. Memandangi Luhan yang kini sudah berada di dalam bus dan duduk di sebelah jendela kaca mobil itu. Melambaikan tangannya mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan gestur tubuh saat mobil bus yang di naiki oleh Luhan melaju pergi menjauh.

Kemudian sebuah getaran halus di rasakan oleh Sehun di saku mantelnya. Mengambil ponselnya yang menampilkan notifikasi pesan masuk. Ia kembali tersenyum sambil membaca pesan yang di kirim oleh Luhan.

 ** _"Jemput aku lagi setelah kelas musik berakhir besok."_**

.

.

.

 _At first, you were like_

 _A close friend or a younger sister_

Sehun terkikik geli dengan pelan saat memperhatikan seorang gadis yang sudah terlihat terkantuk-kantuk di sebelahnya. Fokusnya jadi sedikit terpecah saat merasakan senggolan kecil dari siku gadis itu yang mengenai lengan kirinya. Saat ini mereka berdua, Sehun dan juga Luhan, gadis itu, sedang berada di dalam sebuah perpustakaan kota di mana mereka berdua tengah mengerjakan sebuah tugas sekolah. Sebenarnya tugas milik Luhan yang terlihat mengantuk itu dan Sehun dengan senang hati akan membantunya mengerjakan tugas sekolah gadis tersebut. Luhan terpaksa mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya di perpustakaan kota karena ancaman dari Sehun yang tidak akan menjadi pasangannya di acara pesta prom-night sekolah pertengahan tahun nanti.

Sehun memang tidak begitu sibuk dengan kuliah dan juga tugas-tugasnya, pria itu hanya ingin bersantai sambil membuat suatu karya untuk di publikasikannya di acara amal kampus yang di adakan oleh UKMnya.

 _I wasn't shocked_

 _Even when you wore skirts or makeup_

Sepasang mata tajamnya tidak lepas dari memandangi Luhan yang kini jatuh terlelap dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak. Terlihat sekali jika Luhan sangat kelelahan dengan tugas-tugas sekolah yang menumpuk, akibat banyaknya jadwal kesibukan dari ekstrakurikuler sekolah yang diikutinya. Awalnya pria itu merasa ada perubahan pada diri gadis itu. Seorang gadis yang ia kenal saat penerimaan siswa dan siswi baru di sekolahnya 3 tahun yang lalu dan pada saat itu Sehun sudah berada di tingkat akhir sekolahnya. Saat mengenal Luhan, Sehun hanya mandapati sosok gadis yang menyenangkan, mudah bergaul dan enak di ajak berkomunikasi. Bagaikan teman ataupun sosok adik yang menggemaskan. Tapi semenjak ia telah lulus dari masa sekolahnya dan kini berada di jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi, Sehun merasa perubahan yang di alami oleh gadis itu telah membuatnya menjadi seorang wanita dewasa. Meskipun usia mereka hanya terpaut 2 tahun, Sehun selalu merasa jika dirinya dengan gadis itu bukanlah sepasang senior dan junior, akan tetapi sepasang teman yang saling bertukar cerita di setiap kali bertemu.

Luhan itu di kenal sebagai siswi yang aktif di berbagai bidang. Itu yang ia ketahui dari beberapa pengurus sekolah dan para guru saat Sehun hanya mampir ke sekolahnya itu untuk mengenang. Kini gadis itu terlihat sudah mengenal yang namanya mode dan juga tata rias. Wajahnya yang di hiasi make up natural dan juga pakaian yang sangat manis dan cocok untuk gadis itu. Oh, bahkan Sehun tidak merasa kaget dengan perubahan gadis itu. Ia tau jika suatu saat nanti, Luhan akan memiliki jalan kehidupannya sendiri dan tentunya akan ada belasan pria yang mengantri untuk menjadi pasangan gadis itu untuk di acara prom-night sekolah nanti.

Sehun sendiri bingung, kenapa Luhan malah memilih dan meminta bantuannya untuk hal tersebut?.

.

.

.

 _But what has made us_

 _Change like this now?_

.

.

.

 _Maybe it's crazy_

 _Can I call you my baby_

.

.

.

Sepasang pria dan wanita duduk bersebelahan sambil memandangi pohon cherry blossoms yang bermekaran dengan bunganya berguguran tertiup angin hingga memenuhi jalanan. Terlihat wanita itu tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak kanan si pria dan kepala si pria bersandar pada kepala si gadis. Mereka sama-sama memandangi guguran kelopak merah muda pucat yang cantik. Saling menghangatkan diri masing-masing dengan lengan kanan pria itu melingkari pinggang ramping milik si gadis. Suhu udara masihlah dingin dan guguran kelopak bunga sakura bagaikan butiran salju yang berguguran dari atas.

"I wish it was always like this." Gumam si gadis sambil menarik diri dari sandarannya pada pundak si pria, membuat pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pohon sakura menghadap ke arah si gadis yang juga memandang ke arahnya.

"Kau selalu suka musim semi, ya kan?" Luhan, si gadis, hanya mengangguk perlahan hingga menggoyangkan ikatan rambutnya yang tidak begitu ketat dan membuat ikatannya terlepas. Helaian cokelat gelap itu terurai di pundak sempit si gadis, menggerakkan naluri si pria untuk menyematkan helaian tersebut di balik telinga si gadis.

Mereka saling bertukar pandangan dan juga senyuman. Perlahan namun pasti Sehun, si pria, mendekatkan diri dan mengecup pelan bibir mungil si gadis. Tidak ada penolakan dari Luhan membuat pria itu sedikit memperlama tempelan bibirnya di atas bibir mungil gadis tersebut.

Sehun ingin mencoba sesuatu, perlahan ia menggerakkan bibirnya menyapu di atas bibir si gadis. Hanya usapan bibir ke bibir dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Sehun mencoba hal lain lagi dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyapukan lidahnya di belahan bibir Luhan. Tidak ada penolakan ataupun tanda-tanda untuk menghentikan tindakan pria itu. Ia ingin mencoba hal lainnya lagi dan kini ia menggigit kecil bibir bawah Luhan yang membuat gadis itu tersenyum dan mengeluarkan suara kekehan lembut yang menyenangkan.

"Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku."

Sehun ikut terkekeh bersama Luhan. Menyandarkan keningnya di kening si gadis sehingga ia dapat merasakan napas hangat dan aroma tubuh gadis tersebut lebih dekat.

"Apakah aku juga cinta pertamamu?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Spring Love**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Spring_

 _Spring_

 _Spring_

Sehun beridiri dari dudukannya dan berjalan menuju keluar dari kafe tempatnya mengadakan rapat bersama ke 4 temannya yang lainnya. Mengarahkan langkah kakinya ke panggung mini yang di sediakan oleh orang yang mengadakan 'tunjukkan bakat' yang tepat berada di depan gedung kafe. Menaiki tangga panggung dan mengambil alih gitar dari seorang pria yang berdiri di sebelah kanan wanita yang kini menatapnya sambil tetap melantunkan nyanyiannya dengan merdu. Sedangkan ke 4 teman Sehun yang lainnya saat melihat teman pria mereka yang kini sudah berada di atas panggung dengan gitar yang mengalung di leher serta pundaknya itu, dengan segera ikut berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kafe.

Mengikuti Sehun yang kini sudah siap dengan gitar yang di pegangnya, masing-masing dari ke 4 teman Sehun itu meminta izin dan mengambil alih alat musik yang sebenarnya sudah ada masing-masing yang pegang.

Chanyeol, pria yang paling tinggi di antara ke 4 teman Sehun itu mengambil alih alat musik drum. Ia mengesampingkan penampilannya yang terlihat rapi dengan jas hitam konserfativ khas orang perkantoran. Seperti halnya Sehun, yang tidak peduli jika tatanan rambut dan pakaiannya sedikit berantakan karena tiupan angin dan juga gerakannya yang tengah memetik senar gitar.

Neol saranghae

Neoreul saranghae

Saranghae neol

Yeah

Kemudian Jongin, si pria pemilik rambut rapi yang di sisir ke atas berwarna cokelat gelap, mengambil alih keyboard bersama Baekhyun, kekasih Chanyeol, wanita berambut merah maroon sepundak dengan setelan biru navy yang minim hingga memperlihatkan lengan dan kaki yang mulus dan ramping.

Dan terakhir Kyungsoo, kekasih Jongin, dengan setelan yang hampir sama dengan milik Baekhyun, berwarna merah maroon dan rambut yang di ikat tinggi, mengambil alih microphone sebagai penyanyi ke dua berdiri di sebelah kiri wanita berdress krem bermotif bunga itu.

 _Neon bomi dwaejwo hangsang naneun kkochi doelge_

 _Seororeul nogyeojugo_

 _Yeollige haejumyeon joketda_

 _An boideon maeumgwa maeum_

 _Majuhan siseon sai gyeounae sumeoitdeon_

 _Kkochi pieonna bwa_

Penonton dari para pejalan kaki semakin bertambah banyak berkumpul untuk menyaksikan penampilan panggung dari Sehun dan kawan-kawan bersama dengan wanita berdress krem pucat bermotif bunga itu. Selain dari suara merdu si wanita yang sangat menenangkan hati dan mengundang banyak perhatian para pria dengan parasnya yang cantik, semenjak Sehun bersama teman-temannya naik ke atas panggung dan mengambil alih tugas dan bagian dari masing-masing orang yang sebelumnya bertugas mengiringi nyanyian si wanita, para penonton di buat kagum dengan paras tampan dan cantik dari Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Selain paras yang rupawan mereka juga memiliki keahlian di bidang musik dan bernyanyi yang patut di hargai.

Sehun tidak berhenti memandangi sosok wanita yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya itu. Pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah rupawan si wanita yang juga sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya. Sehun melangkah mendekati si wanita dan mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga bisa menyanyikan bait terakhir dari lagu yang awalnya di bawakan oleh si wanita.

 ** _Bomi wanna bwa_**

Suara tepukan tangan dari para penonton mulai terdengar riuh saling menyahut saat lirik lagu terakhir di nyanyikan. Sehun masih dengan petikan senar gitarnya untuk melodi penutup lagu tersebut. bahkan kini si wanita berbalik menghadap dirinya dan melemparkan senyuman manis nan lembut yang sangat di rindukan oleh pria itu.

"I think spring has come."

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan. Suara kekehan yang juga merdu di dengar. Sungguh, Sehun merindukan sosok wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

"Yes, it's." Wanita itu melangkah mendekat, "Aku sudah kembali. Hey, Sehun." Luhan, wanita itu tersenyum lebar hingga membuat garis lengkungan yang cantik pada sepasang mata rusanya yang cantik.

Sehun melepaskan gitarnya dan menaruhnya dengan sembarangan, yang untungnya segera di tangkap oleh Chanyeol yang baru saja menghentikan langkahnya tepat di belakang pria berkulit putih pucat itu. Dengan segera Sehun menarik dan memeluk tubuh sosok wanita yang sudah lama ia rindukan itu, penuh kehangatan dan kelembutan.

"I really miss you." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh ramping wanita itu, "My own spring."

Luhan kembali terkekeh pelan dan hanya mengusap punggung lebar pria yang memeluknya itu dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

 ** _"I miss you too."_**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan seorang wanita yang kembali berjalan cepat hingga mereka tidak lagi beriringan dalam berjalan. Ia harus menarik paksa tangan si wanita agar ia bisa bersebelahan dengan wanita itu saat berjalan. Sedangkan si wanita hanya akan melemparkan delikan matanya yang terkesan lucu pada pria itu jika Sehun kembali menarik tangannya saat ia hendak berjalan ke arah lain.

"Oh Sehun, aku mau ke sana dulu~" rengekan wanita itu di abaikan oleh Sehun yang masih tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke sebuah wahana permainan.

"Oh Sehun, aku mau beli potato spiral!" kembali, rengekan wanita itu di abaikan oleh Sehun. Pria itu bahkan tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya saat membuka pagar besi yang mengelilingi wahan permainan yang di tujuinya.

Sebuah wahana permainan dengan kursi berbentuk patung kuda yang penuh warna dan tampilan yang menarik.

Akhirnya Luhan bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dan segera mengambil langkah mundur dari jangkauan pria itu. Luhan bahkan menadahkan kedua tangannya untuk menyuruh Sehun berhenti di tempat dan tidak mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya akan menonton jika kau ingin menaiki wahana itu." Tunjuk Luhan pada kuda-kudaan yang berada di hadapannya. "Aku akan pusing jika menaiki wahana itu. Jadi ku mohon, mengertilah."

Sehun mendesah pelan. Sepertinya ia gagal untuk membujuk wanita itu agar menaiki wahana yang menurutnya aman-aman saja. Bagaimana tidak, Luhan termasuk wanita yang menyukai hal-hal gila dan ekstrim. Meskipun wanita pemilik sepasang mata rusa itu takut akan ketinggian, tetapi Luhan sangat amat menyukai wahana permainan rollercoaster. Sehun bukannya menghindari wahana permainan itu, bukan karena takut ataupun mual, tapi ia justru merasa pusing dan akhirnya tubuhnya akan lemas seperti bekerja seharian penuh di kantor tanpa istirahat.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua tidak menaiki komedi putar maupun rollercoaster seperti keinginan mereka masing-masing. Ada pasangan Chanyeol Baekhyun dan Jongin Kyungsoo yang menengahi mereka dan memberikan solusi untuk menaiki sebuah wahana yang di sukai banyak orang dan mungkin juga akan di sukai oleh pasangan Sehun dan Luhan. Yaitu sebuah kincir angin besar yang ramai akan kerlap-kerlip lampu berwarna-warni, meskipun tidak terlihat begitu kentara warnanya karena hari masihlah sore.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang masih nyaman menyandarkan kepalanya di atas pundak sebelah kanannya. Wanita itu terlihat begitu tenang sambil memandang pemandangan di hadapannya yang menampilkan pohon-pohon bunga sakura yang begitu indahnya. Luhan bahkan sesekali tersenyum kecil saat sebuah kelopak bunga sakura hinggap di pangkuannya saat angin berhembus menerbangkan ratusan kelopak bunga sakura dari pohon maupun yang sudah jatuh berguguran di jalanan.

Lengan kanannya mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggang ramping wanita itu dan memberikan kecupan sayang pada pucuk kepala Luhan. "Aku bersyukur kau sudah kembali lagi."

Luhan tersenyum kecil sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk menatap pria yang merangkulnya dengan erat itu, "Aku hanya 4 tahun keluar negeri." Wanita itu mengusap lembut wajah prianya kemudian menarik pelan hidung mancung Sehun, "Aku bahkan selalu mengirimimu pesan dan selalu melakukan video call denganmu."

"Aku tau. Tapi rasanya berbeda dengan berhadapan langsung denganmu."

Luhan terkekeh pelan, "Setiap tahun baru aku pulang dan selalu menemui dirimu terlebih dahulu dari pada keluargaku, Oh Sehun."

"Please, Sehun saja, sayang."

"Oke, Sehun sunbae."

"Lu..."

Luhan hanya tertawa renyah, melihat ekspresi merajuk Sehun adalah suatu hal yang langka di tunjukkan oleh pria berkulit putih pucat itu pada khalayak publik. Bahkan ke 4 temannya itu tidak pernah melihat sisi kekanakan Sehun yang selalu tampil dengan wajah datarnya dan tentunya profesional dalam hal pekerjaan.

Setelah kerja kerasnya untuk belajar, belajar dan belajar agar mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah di luar negeri, Sehun hanya bisa bertukar sapa dan melepas rindu pada Luhan melalui sosial media. Meskipun Luhan akan pulang saat tahun baru dan akan menemuinya terlebih dahulu dari pada keluarga wanita itu sendiri, tapi Sehun tidak akan puas jika hanya 5 hari Luhan mempunyai izin untuk pulang sebelum kembali lagi.

Sama halnya dengan Luhan yang sudah di sibukkan dengan masa kuliahnya, Sehun pun juga di sibukkan dengan kegiatan kantornya. Sebuah perusahaan game online yang ia bangun sendiri berdasarkan hobinya. Memanggil Chanyeol, seniornya di kampus, sebagai pengolah suara pada game onlinenya. Jongin yang merupakan teman seperjuangannya dari awal kuliah dan sama-sama memiliki hobi bermain game dan online, sebagai peneliti dan penyaring pengembangan game online di kalangan masyarakat dari masa ke masa. Baekhyun, yang memang kekasih Chanyeol, juga di panggil oleh Sehun untuk mengisi posisi produser soundtrack game online yang juga bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, wanita yang cinta lokasi dengan Jongin saat Sehun merekrut wanita itu untuk bekerja sebagai bagian marketing pemasaran game onlinenya.

Merasa jika Luhan menganggapnya lucu, pria itu menarik tubuh wanitanya itu mendekat dan memeluknya dengan erat. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil wanita itu dan memberikan lumatan lembut yang panjang dan dalam.

Ia begitu merindukan wanita itu.

"I love you." Bisik Sehun pelan di atas bibir wanita itu saat Luhan sedikit menarik diri untuk menghirup udara setelah cumbuan panjang nan dalam yang di mulai dari Sehun terlebih dahulu.

"I love you more." Dan Luhan melanjutkan cumbuan mereka hingga membuatnya naik duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun. Mendorong kepalanya sendiri untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sedangkan Sehun menahan tengkuk Luhan agar bibirnya tidak bergerak kemana-mana selama pria itu memberikan lumatan lembut di bibir mungilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Be my spring, I'll always be your flower_**

 ** _I hope we can melt each other and open each other up_**

 ** _Our heart to heart that wasn't visible before_**

 ** _Now we're facing each other_**

 ** _The hidden flower is finally blooming_**

 ** _I think spring has come_**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Eric Nam (** **에릭남** **) & Wendy (** **웬디** **of Red Velvet) – Spring Love (** **봄인가** **봐** **)**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Spring Love**

 **END**

.

.

.

A/N : HOLAAAAA para pembaca fiksinya Lou1507! Apa kabarnya kalian? Lou bawa cerita baru yang tentunya tentang HunHan shipper couple! Yang terinspirasi dari lagi duet Eric Nam dan Wendy yang berjudul Spring Love. Oh iya, lagu ini enak banget loh di dengar dan cocok buat pengiring lagu saat lagi bersantai dan sedang sibuk bekerja ataupun mengerjakan tugas. Btw, ada yang ingin lou beri tau nih, sebenarnya Lou lagi di masa PI (praktek industri) dari bulan maret ini sampai 3 bulan ke depan. Jadinya lebih fokus ke PI, do'ain ajah semoga Lou gak melupakan FF yang belum kelar yah yah aminin ajah yah.

Udah deh, itu ajah sih pemberitahuan dari Lou, sebenarnya mau di taruh pas di **All With You** chapter 4 di bagian A/N nya, tapi kelupaan, ba dum tss. Jangan lupa juga follow dan pantengin IG **lamikim111** yah!

Salam HunHan shipper couple!

 **Selasa, 13.03.2018**


End file.
